Mixed Blood
by xMadgirlx
Summary: Hermione Granger has been attacked by a mad so-called woman and after that everything does not go back to normal. She doesn't know if Ron truly likes her or it's one of side effects to the attack and that isn't even half of it...


I'm probably never going to update this unless I get a lot of reviews. I was bored because my friend asked me to wait for her while she was doing her homework that was supposed to be in last week so grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. My friend read the first paragraph and said that it was good so here I am now: typing it up in neat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

       WARNING: Do not read this fanfiction if you faint/don't feel comfortable at the thought of blood. This scene is not absolutely partial to the plot but it is important but  you can just scroll down at any time if you feel at any time that this is too gory. Do not flame me if you feel sick or anything along those lines; you have your own free will and I did not make you read this.  

         Darkness Arising  

Hermione Granger opened the door to the bathroom toilet. She knew that something was wrong immediately, it was too quiet. She was not being paranoid, she had been in many fights with Death Eaters and she knew what to expect, quietness and then they would attack. But when? Everything was so tense that the air was practically choking Hermione. She turned around and saw a woman in front of her. Why had she not heard this woman entering the bathroom? The woman had caramel brown hair that flickered with gold in the light. Her golden brown eyes were full of determination, like a lioness going in for the kill.

Something about this woman made Hermione nervous, she only felt like this when she was about to duel with a Death Eater. The woman walked towards her; her golden brown eyes were practically glowing. Hermione stepped back a bit and said, "I'll move out of your way so you can get to the cubical."

"No," she replied, her brushed her long hair out of her face. "You don't have to move. I came here to see you." She licked her thin, red lips. "You are Hermione Granger, are you not?"

Hermione knew better than to answer that question, being constant battle the Dark Side did that to you. "What is your name?"

The woman's head jolted in a very unnatural way. "D." That was helpful.

"D? What about the rest of you name?" The woman walked closer and closer to her until their faces were almost touching, she was quite small compared to Hermione, she only just reached up to her neck.

"That is what he calls me," she replied.

"He? Who's he?" Hermione was very bewildered. D paused for a second.

"My Father," she replied dryly.

"Oh, do you know your real name? D is a letter not a name," Hermione pointed out. 

"So is a number but they don't care," she said stiffly. 

"They?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they. They call me patient no. 626," D growled. "I think I will go in the bathroom." She went inside the cubical. Hermione sighed; this woman was a bit scary, her facial expressions almost looked murderous! But Hermione was used to it, she had been in a lot of duels with Death Eaters. Hermione was about to touch the door handle to get out of these grotty toilets when a hand touched a shoulder. Hermione turned around and saw D looking more murderous than ever before.

Hermione tried to find her wand and then she remembered that she gave it to Ginny to get polished for her. Ginny! Why hadn't she thought of Ginny? D came closer and closer, she grabbed Hermione's wrist and said in a whispery voice, "You chose your path since you were eleven, this is your path, it's your own fault if you get hurt." She dug nails into Hermione's wrist. Hermione wanted to shout or scream but she could not. D's breath was so cold and she was so close that her breath seemed to be freezing Hermione's chest. She could barely breathe never mind shout. Her chest was getting tighter and tighter; what was happening?

D's nails were razor sharp and they were getting deeper and deeper into her wrist. She was desperate to shout to Ginny who was outside waiting for her but her chest that seemed to be becoming and ice cube was getting tighter and she had to gasp for breath. Hermione's eyes widened once D's nails seemed to access into one her veins. This was getting so painful but all Hermione could do was wince and make sure that she had eye contact with that mad woman. 

D had a massive, wicked grin on her face and still making sure that she was hurting Hermione as much as possible she used her other hand to cut the hand that was hurting Hermione with. There was now a large cut on her hand that oozed with blood and she grabbed Hermione's bloody wrist and merged the blood together. Hermione gasped; half because it was getting harder to breathe and half because she was so shocked of what D was doing.

D smiled again, more menacing then the last time and pushed Hermione onto the floor. "That hurt?" She cackled as Hermione whimpered. "Thought so. You haven't felt anything yet." Hermione hoped that she was bluffing. Her wrist was still spurting blood out like a water fountain so she tried to keep pressure on her wrist so that she didn't lose anymore blood. D had definitely pierced one of her veins. 

D jumped on top of Hermione and scratched Hermione's right cheek very hard and very slowly. Skin and flesh was parting and blood was gushing out. after a while Hermione felt week and very dizzy. "Had enough?" Hermione nodded while tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Good." She hit Hermione violently on the head and left. 

You can come back now! The worst is over!!!

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was waiting outside the bathroom waiting for Hermione to come back, she must have been really desperate if she wanted to come here. The plaster on the walls was peeling and there was dirt in every part of the room, Ginny swore that she saw a rat around somewhere on the floor once, she shuddered to think what the toilets were like. She was taking a very long time, what was she doing in there? Cleaning?

After a lot of patient waiting she was fed up and decided to see Hermione in case anything was wrong. She opened that door and gasped. Hermione was on the floor unconscious, she was leaning on one side so Ginny could only see her back. Ginny walked over and crouched down to see what was wrong. She did the mistake of turning Hermione over to see her face and she screamed with horror. 

***

Harry  ran into Ginny's room to see what was wrong. She had another nightmare, he couldn't blame her, what she was saw was quite frightful! Her face was pale and she was covered in a cold sweat. "T-t-there w-was blood e-everyw-w-here. I-i-if I g-g-got there ssssooner then I-I-I-I w-would've sssssaved her o-or at llllleast ssseen her k-killer." She cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Shhhh," he soothed. "Hermione won't die, she's only been under the care for a week. And don't blame yourself, you weren't to know." He brushed her red hair out of her face and Ginny stopped crying and smiled instead.

Meanwhile, Ron was talking with Hermione or rather Ron was talking to Hermione. He was holding her hand and was telling her things that he hadn't told anyone before. "You're not going to wake up are you? Before I go I'd better tell you this, you are going to keep it a secret aren't you?" There was silence. "Of course you will." He squeezed her hand said in a low voice, "I've been jealous of anyone that talked to you since the fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with Krum, I didn't know it then but I know now." There were tears in his eyes. "I love you, Hermione. I love you with all my heart, I know I do. Well… thanks for listening and see you in a couple of days." He let go of her hand. It twitched; at first Ron thought it was his mind playing tricks on him until Hermione's hand twitched again.

He ran out of the room shouting, "Quick! Get some healers get in here! Hermione Granger is alive!"

***

Well, how was it? Were the characters IC at all? Please review or I'll probably never update. 


End file.
